


Down Below.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Basically Bo Sinclair Beating The Fuck Outta Some Poor Sap, Blow Job, Choking, Cock Warming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jealous Bo Sinclair, Knifeplay, Pet Names, Possessive Bo Sinclair, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You had been in Ambrose for months now and life was good, truly it was. One day when a new group rolls in and one guy gets a bit too friendly with you Bo has to teach you a lesson and remind you and this stranger who you belong to.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair X Reader, Bo Sinclair X You, Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You, bo sinclair & reader
Kudos: 47





	Down Below.

**Author's Note:**

> AY! So this is the second prize winner for the 200 follower raffle winner on my tumblr, they wanted some raw and dirty exhibitionist Bo Sinclair, possessive and jealous and I was all to happy to provide! I hope you all enjoy it as well! So as per usual, thank you for reading, any feedback, ideas, suggestions, or requests are all HEAVILY ENCOURAGED. Leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to hear from all of you! Thanks again for reading and as always ENJOY!

It started normally. 

Like any other day really, very average and usual. You made breakfast, you and Bo and the boys are together and after a while some people had wandered into Ambrose. 

It was all very casual and regular.

Seemed like all was going to plan, just as it should until you made a mistake.

You were alright until you were alone with that guy who kept on looking at you since he rolled into town. 

He was looking at you with far too much intent, he wasn't even being subtle about it, eyes raking up your body, starting at your feet and slowly going up, you cleared your throat and asked in as pleasantly polite a voice you could manage, 

"Anything else I can help you with?"

He smirked and pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, walking up to the counter you were behind. You were resting on your forearms and he was right next to the counter now, looking down at you as he said,

"Actually yeah, what time is it?

You looked at the hand he had on the counter top, he had a watch on, the time was clearly visible, you glanced back up and a little confused bit you played along, curious where this was going you answered him,

"It's 1 o'clock."

"Mmm. Right around lunch time, care to join me?"

Oh no, yeah you really didn't want to do that, you were going to have to shut him down.

Before you could respond Bo had stepped back into the shop, he was wiping his hands off on a rag and looked more than a little surprised to see this guy still hanging around, and so close to you too but he played it cool.

"Thought you'd be gone off with the others, but good thing your here, car is gunna take longer than I thought."

The guy waved his hand dismissively, not even looking at Bo, eyes still on you as he said,

"Yeah that's fine, no worries."

Bo looked to you too, fuck he didn't look happy, he asked,

"What's goin' on?"

"This one-”

A point to you, his smile widened before he continued,

“-was just about to answer my question, so?

"Question?"

You could tell from how he said it, the undertone that he was not pleased, the guy in front of you seemingly did not pick up on it.

"About joining me for lunch, not like you're doing anything, right?"

“Actually yeah I was about to go-"

His hand move and you saw just what he was after, looking to put his hand on your wrist and as he was trying to touch you, he cut you off an attempt to finish your thought,

"Go out with me, right sweetheart?"

Fuck.

"I'm seeing someone."

It left your mouth so quickly. You pulled your hands back so fast as you stepped back, narrowly avoiding him placing his hands on you, 

"Oh."

The guy seemed surprised, very caught off guard, 

"Sorry I uh-didn't know." 

You weren't looking at the guy stumbling over the apology in front of you. 

Your eyes are on Bo. 

He looked fucking pissed. 

Yeah it had to be that. This poor guy flirting with you was already bad, him trying to ask you out was even worse and him attempting to put his hands on you, and doing ALL of that in front of Bo?

That had to be the reason that Bo was just so fucking brutal with the guy.

He was on him so damn fast.

I mean the first punch to the face seemed fine, expected, justified even, but then came the second punch and the third and then his fingers getting in that guy’s hair and his head met the counter with a frankly sickening crack and- yeah you wouldn’t forget THAT sound any time soon.

The guy was on the floor, bleeding pretty badly, knocked the fuck out and Bo was standing over him, breathing considerably harder and you wanted to break the silence but he did first.

“I’m goin’ after the rest.”

He turned to face you and strode over, your back was to the wall and his hand rested on the wall next to your head, you could smell the iron from the blood on his knuckles, he stared you down as he said firmly,

“Stay. Put.”

You swallowed hard with a nod, you weren’t going anywhere, no way. The implication of what was to happen later was crystal clear. He took that guy downstairs, you assumed just to get him out of the way and when he came back up you couldn’t even look at him. You knew you fucked up.

So you waited.

And squirmed.

The rounding up of everyone else was quick, it getting taken care of much faster than usual but it seemed like Bo was in a very bad mood now.

Violent.

Merciless. 

You just tried to stay out of the way unless he asked for something during times like these when people came to town, today was no different, you stayed low and away hoping not to anger him anymore because you knew that while he was mostly pissed off at that guy he still wasn’t happy with you either. 

When he came back you had been sitting on the counter top, you were nervous, he looked significantly messier now, you’d have to soak that jumpsuit it was practically caked with blood and dirt and lord knows what else. 

He didn’t say anything, instead he chose to pick you up, roughly I may add as he threw you over his shoulder, you let out a small yelp, more out of surprise rather than protest and before he took the first step you knew where you were headed, it was obvious, downstairs.

Still no words were spoken on the way down and once there you were tossed unceremoniously onto the mattress he kept down there. You were a little surprised to see that same guy from earlier, strapped to that chair, you could see him breathing, he was still alive, well for now anyway, you couldn't imagine that would last much longer. You were surprised he was still alive at all to be honest, Bo had walked over to that poor passed out bastard, he kicked the base of the chair and the guy jerked awake.

"Oh good. You're up."

He said it so sarcastically, the guy took a minute to get his bearings but when he did he looked terrified. 

"What the fuck man, let me go-"

You saw Bo rear back and you looked away, ugh the sound of his fist connecting was awful, 

“Shut the fuck up!”

It might have been a bad idea but you looked back over, Bo obviously didn’t trust the guy to shut up, and just like that he was gagged and Bo was coming back over to you and as soon as you saw that look in his eyes you knew exactly what he wanted to do. And upon that realization you weren’t as scared anymore, well not for yourself.

He had made his way to you, he fell to his knees on the end of the mattress and reached out, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you so you were up on your knees, one arm locked around you and his mouth was right by your ear and he said,

“I’m gonna give you a chance here darlin’. Anythin’ you wanna say to me?”

You answered immediately, knowing just what he wanted to hear,

“I’m sorry Bo.”

His hand fisted in your hair and he tugged hard enough to make you whimper, his other hand slid down and grabbed a handful of your ass as he said the next part so damn condescendingly, urging you along,

“For?”

You closed your eyes and cursed silently to yourself before replying,

“For not shutting him down right away.”

You fought the urge to end that statement with that inflection making it a question even if you did feel that way, curious if that is what he wanted you to say. 

He scoffed, and his hand came down hard on your ass and you smothered the sound of pain in your throat before it could escape.

“Yeah that’s the big one.”

Obviously.

Bo was many things, but subtle wasn’t one of them, how upset he was was clear, and then his hips pressed forward and fuck he was hard. 

“So fuckin’ forgetful."

You felt the light scratch of his stubble against your cheek and his hand left your ass and slid over your hip and dipped between your legs, touching you through your shorts roughly, no build up at all and fuck it took your breath away for a moment. 

“I think you might need a reminder.”  
You moaned as his fingers pressed harder and you asked quietly,

“Oh?”

Another tug on your hair before throwing you down so you were on your back again, before you could react his leg was between yours, thigh pressed to the quickly dampening crotch of your shorts, your hips involuntarily pressed forward for more contact.

“Of just who’s in charge here, yeah?”

He pressed harder and you tried to grind on him and a hard slap landed on your bare thigh and you cursed under your breath. 

“Look at that.”

He shook his head with a huff before discarding his hat and starting to take off his jumpsuit, you watched so excited for more already and he said,

“Practically humping my thigh even when we have an audience-”

Oh dear God that is right.

You aren’t alone, how could you forget so easily?

Then another mistake on your part, done without even thinking really, gaze leaving Bo for a moment and eye’s falling to that stranger strapped down to the chair and he was watching you too. All too quickly Bo’s hand was on your throat, holding you down to the mattress hard, clothes half off, mechanics suit still on his lower half and again he looked so angry,

“Don’t you fuckin’ look at him. Not yet.”

Not yet? 

Fuck what does he have in mind? Must have something planned out for you, something particular in mind. 

And then he was undressing you, roughly, still going off on you as he opened your shorts and ripped them down your legs,

"So disrespectful. No manners.”

You heard the click of it before you saw it, an exacto knife, clicks were loud and clear as he pushed up the knob on the side exposing the blade, his hand slid down your throat and gripped the collar of your shirt, the knife came down and he cut, splitting the fabric open, soon the gash was deep enough and he ripped it open. The shredded remains were still clinging to you by the sleeves but you had no time to focus on that as his hand that wasn’t currently holding the knife started to roughly feel you up through your bra, you arched into the touch and he tsk’d,

“So greedy too huh? Want me so fuckin’ bad you’ll let me do this in front of him, yeah?”

It was such a turn on for you, you didn’t think you’d be so into it but the way he was acting, like he OWNED you which I mean he did, didn’t he? He acted like it and played the part so well and it made you drip so badly that you couldn’t ever dispute it. 

That knife dragged over the valley between your breasts and the tip of the knife caught in the middle part of your bra and you whimpered your response,

“Yeah.”

Another hard hit landed unexpectedly on your thigh and your body jerked from the surprise and the forced of it,

“You can answer better than that. Can’t cha?”

“Y-yes, Sir!”

That got a smirk from him, an almost inaudible response from him.

“Better.”

His touch was so harsh, fingertips so abrasive on the soft fresh of your inner thigh, his hand trailed up higher and his fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties and pulled them up. That knife dragged down slowly, over your stomach and you shivered from it, the coldness of the metal and slight fear as well. He cut your underwear from you and it was ripped free and before you could react his fingers were between your legs, knife held to your hip. 

“Shit, so wet already.”

You were, it was a little embarrassing just how excited you had gotten so fucking quickly, you couldn’t help it, you got so hot and bothered from him, he was almost too much for you, after being together this long he knew just what to do to get to you. He had intention to prep you further but it seemed unnecessary with how obviously turned on you were, you were practically unable to stay still on the mattress under him, his hands were off of you and he striped himself the rest of the way, fuck he was so hard and you were aching for it. 

He got onto the mattress and he picked you up and pulled you into his lap, spreading your thighs wide with his knees, your back meeting his chest, you were splayed and spread wide open, now confronted and having to look at that guy. 

You bit your bottom lip and you felt how hard he was between your legs, he ground on you and you let out a moan, his hand gripping your throat from behind, his other hand gripping your hip. You were about to beg for him to take you as you wiggled against him but before you had a chance to he thrusted up into you and you gasped his name. He held you still, buried all the way inside and his mouth brushed your ear as he whispered,

“You’re mine, yeah?”

You loved when he was like this and you squirmed, just wanted him to just fuck you already but he was holding you so hard you had no choice but to let him and you moaned to him,

“Yeah, all yours, Bo.”

And you weren’t lying, it was so true and you were rewarded with him pulling out halfway and slamming back up into you making you groan, eyes almost rolling back already. Fuck it felt amazing, felt filthy at the same time, being so on display, and he made it worse when he reached down, his hand slipping from your hip and dragging over your clit, rubbing circles into the sensitive flesh and you couldn’t stay quiet, just like he wanted. He wanted you to be loud, wanted you to be heard just how good he, and only he could make you feel.

“Bo-fuck!”

You couldn’t look away, the situation got to you terribly. Looking in the eyes of a stranger as you were getting fucked within an inch of your life, rapidly approaching orgasm as this poor fucker was strapped down, helpless and made to watch as Bo-fucking-Sinclair ravaged you.

It happened so quickly with the pace he set and how he touched you, couldn’t help or stop it, all you could do was moan his name in an attempt to warn him and in response he pulled you down hard as he thrusted up and you came for him with a cry, thighs trembling and that was just the first one. 

He intended to pull as many orgasms as he could from you. He didn’t let up and he got off so hard on making you a mess, the second one was pulled out almost easier than the first and by the third you were almost crying as you were split open on his cock. 

“Fuc-Please! Bo! Ca-can’t take-shit-anymore-”

He barely seemed fazed, he was breathing a little harder but still had such good control of the situation, enjoying himself immensely, he sounded so mocking when he teased you next,

“Awe, poor Princess. Can’t take anymore?”

You shook your head and his fingers didn’t slow on your clit and you sounded broken, so weak you were fully relying on him holding you up right now and he sighed,

“Guess I should give you a break.”

And he lifted you up, sliding out and you groaned in relief, he let you fall to your back on the mattress, now sweaty vestiges of your shirt still clinging to you and you were about to thank him for the break but you should have known better.

See he was only giving your poor raw pussy a break you realized as he got in front of you, stroking his still hard and slick cock as he said,

“Open up.”

He pressed forward, rubbing the head over your lips and you knew you had to, mouth opening and he pushed inside, you hummed as you tasted yourself on him, the taste of your own arousal thick on your tongue and you were about to start to move and his hand on your head stopped you. Casting a curious glance up to him and he was looking down at you and he said,

“Leave. It.”

His hand slipped back between your thighs and he started to touch you again making you groan around his cock, eyes falling closed and he made you hold him in your mouth as he fingered you. 

The build was agonizing, you were so overstimulated and sensitive, he didn’t go easy on you as he rubbed and touched, fingers inside hooked into the sweet spot inside and it had your back arching. Breathing hard through your nose, hardly holding on, he could tell and when you tried to whine some kind of warning of your impending climax he pushed forward. You couldn’t stop it and he pushed all the way as you were cumming and you were forced to take it, his head tipped back with a groan, feeling you clenching down on his fingers at the same time as his cock now buried in your throat. 

He didn’t pull out until your orgasm subsided and you were gasping for breath, looking up to him and the back of his knuckles stroked over your cheek as he said,

“Good job, baby.”

You smiled a little and nodded and then his fingers were in your hair again and he tugged hard,

“But you ain’t done yet.”

The treatment he subjected you to but particularly the throat fucking he gave you afterwards almost made you re-think how you behaved today leading up to this.

Almost.


End file.
